The Diary of Lily Evans
by Sivaroobini Lupin-Black
Summary: Is a certain redhead going mad? James sends Lily a diary that records how Lily's feelings for its sender turn from hate, to confusion, to love. MWPP Era. LilyJames and SiriusOC.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Nor do I own Sirius and Remus cries**

**The Diary of Lily Evans.**

**Prologue.**

Lily Evans stretched luxuriously in bed and opened her brilliant emerald eyes. Something - or someone - was tapping at her window. She stared for a moment at the small snowy owl before it registered in her mind. James's owl.

"Who does he think he is!" Lily muttered angrily, getting out of bed and striding to the window. She opened it. The little owl flew in and perched on her desk. As much as Lily hated to admit it, the owl was kind of cute. _Like its owner. Er, scratch that thought._ She quickly undid the parcel tied to its leg and nudged it gently. With a shrill hoot, the owl took off into the dawn.

Lily stared at the parcel suspiciously. She wouldn't put it past James to have filled it with Dungbombs that would explode once touched, or magically packed it with the Garrotting Gas he and Sirius had invented last year. _James Potter, if this contains a trick, you are so dead._ Finally, she took a deep breath and unwrapped it. Out fell a book.

The book was about the size of an exercise book, but much thicker. It was beautiful, with a red velvet-bound cover and a gold embossed lily in the centre, with the name 'Lily' in ornate script engraved in the middle of the flower. Lily's mouth fell open.

"Wow..." she breathed, pressing the gold clasp at its side to open it. A note fell out. Recognising James's untidy scrawl, she picked it up and tried to decipher the handwriting.

_Hi, Lily-flower! _

Happy 17th birthday! I hope you like the diary - I wasn't sure what colour you like. I also packed a Self-Replenishing bottle of Truth Ink and a Thought Quill, so you can just think what to write and the quill will write by itself. There's also a spell called 'Diarecordium' that you can use to magically record stuff. Don't bother thanking me - a date will do!

**Prongs.**

P.S. I'm Head Boy! And Professor Dumbledore said you're Head Girl. We get our own common room! ;-)

Lily crumpled the note up and growled angrily.

"The nerve! Stupid, arrogant, bullying toerag!" she muttered. "Wait... Head Boy!" She stared at the postscript in disbelief. "Oh Merlin, this is not happening! What happened to Lupin? It's final - Dumbledore is senile! WHAT IN THE NAME OF ALL THAT'S HOLY POSSESSED DUMBLEDORE TO MAKE POTTER THE HEAD BOY!"

As if on cue, the door flew open and in came Rose Evans, followed by Robert Evans brandishing a baseball bat. Petunia stood behind her parents, looking grumpy.

"Lily, what's going on! Are you alright, dear?" Rose asked anxiously.

Lily sank onto her bed. "I think I've been made Head Girl!" she whispered.

Rose stared at her younger daughter, wondering if the redheaded teenager was going mad. "Lily, dear, isn't that a good thing?"

"James Potter has been made Head Boy!" Lily moaned. Rose burst out laughing. Since her first summer home, Lily had been complaining incessantly about 'an arrogant jerk whose head is too big for his skinny body' named James Potter. The older woman knew quite well that it was no use trying to talk her daughter out of it, so she changed the subject.

"Well, since we're all up, I think we should get the house ready for your birthday party later." She kissed Lily. "Happy birthday, dear." Lily watched as her family left the room, and then jumped as another tapping on her window startled her. An important-looking brown owl entered the room. Muttering expletives, Lily opened the latter. Something fell out onto her palm. She gasped.

Lying in her palm was a shiny silver badge, with the initials 'H.G.' engraved in it. _Oh my God, Potter wasn't joking. I'm Head Girl!_ She quickly scanned the letter from Professor Dumbledore.

_Dear Miss Evans, _

I am pleased to inform you that you have been chosen as Head Girl. Congratulations! You will be sharing a private common room with Mr. James Potter, your fellow Head. Each of you will have a separate bedroom. The common room is behind the painting of King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table, across from the Fat Lady. Here Lily groaned; she'd heard that Sir Gawain and Sir Gaheris could be quite neurotic, and that Arthur himself wasn't much better. _Your password is **Wyrda**. You and Mr Potter will be in charge of the Prefects' meetings, and keeping order within Hogwarts. Please find enclosed instructions and your list of schoolbooks. Again, congratulations! _

Yours,  
**Albus Dumbledore.**

Lily looked at the badge. Working with Potter for a whole year... she wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. On the one hand, she'd have plenty of opportunities to put Potter in his place. On the other, maybe this year she'd get to know the man behind the mischief - and those deep, hazel eyes...

"Wait, what am I thinking!" Lily muttered, hitting her forehead. The delicious smell of chocolate-chip pancakes brought her back to earth, and she dragged herself to the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Man, if I owned Harry, would I still be writing this?!**

**Chapter 1**

Dear Diary,

This feels really weird. I mean, I'm just thinking what I want to say and the quill is moving along by itself. It's freaky. But handy, because my hand won't ache now. I hate to say this, but Jam Potter is not bad at giving presents.

Wait, did I just compliment Potter?!

I think I'm going mad.

Okay... I am going mad.

Aaargh! If this goes on any longer I shall pull out all of my hair and then I'll be bald and I'll have to wear a baseball cap.

I think this diary, this scarlet quill and this bloody bright gold ink is driving me mad.

JAMES POTTER, I HATE YOU!!!

Um... alright, so earlier I had my birthday party. All my Muggle relatives came over, and my best friends Alice Hart and Cherilyn Fanrae came too. They both shared the cost of a makeup set for me. It's lovely... it has countless shades of eyeshadow, with some plain shades and some glittery shades, foundation, blusher, lipsticks, and basically everything I'd need to look like I'm going to meet the Queen or someone like that. Mum and Dad gave me a lovely gold locket, with a curly 'L' engraved on the front, on a necklace. It's still empty, because I'm not sure whose photo to put in it. And guess what Petunia got me? You guessed it - nothing, unless you count a scowl. My Great-Aunt Enid gave me a neon pink sweater that's two sizes two small! She's really awful at giving presents; last year for some reason, she gave me a clockwork Minnie Mouse toy! Is that the sort of present you give a 16-year-old girl?! When I was 14 she gave me a cheap plastic cookery set that she probably won in a Lucky Draw. She needs to take lessons from Potter; last year he sent me a beautiful silver bracelet with real emeralds set in it. I never wore it, but still...

I can't believe I just said that. I hate this Truth Ink! Whatever I think shows up on paper. Next time I see Potter I'll kill him by kissi -

I CAN'T BELIEVE I JUST THOUGHT THAT!

I think I'd better stop writing now.

If you click that lovely purple button down there, you get to choose what James Potter would send YOU for your birthday!


End file.
